Wait For Me
by tachiequillsluv
Summary: If you could wait till I get home, I swear we could make this last. Oneshot of SasuNaru.


Hello everyone! I have a oneshot here for you guys. I've had the song _If It Means A Lot To You_ by A Day To Remember stuck in my head for days and I had to do something about it. So, I hope you all enjoy!

**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE: **This is set in a timeline if Sasuke left without the influence of Orochimaru. So he could come back with no troubles and didn't leave on such messy terms.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own the song, nor do I own Naruto

* * *

_And hey darling, _

_I hope you're good tonight. _

Sasuke Uchiha walked slowly through the empty night streets of Konoha, heading towards the apartment of a certain blonde-haired, blue-eyed ninja that has captured his heart. A frown marred his face as he was carefully thinking over the decision he made in his head.

"Sasuke" A voice pulled Sasuke out of his silent mullings and he looked up in mild shock when he realized he reached the blonde's apartment, as he met the gaze of his boyfriend, Naruto Uzumaki, who was softly smiling at him.

Sasuke stayed silent, instead gently grasping Naruto's face and kissed him with passion.

_And I know you don't feel right when I'm leaving. _

_Yeah, I want it but no, I don't need it. _

As the kiss ended, Sasuke pulled away and saw Naruto's eyes were still closed but he seemed to be tensed. "Naruto?" He whispered.

The blonde's eyes opened and tears fell quickly from his eyes. "I knew this day was going to come, I-I, I just don't think I'm ready." Following those words, sobs started to escape from the blonde's frame and he covered his mouth as his body started to shake from crying.

Sasuke quickly enveloped the blonde in a tight embrace and held him close, holding back tears of his own. He rocked the smaller blonde. "I'm sorry, Naruto."

_Tell me something sweet to get me by, _

_'Cause I can't come back home till they're singing_

_La, la la la, la la la, _

_Till everyone is singing_

"I love you Sasuke." Naruto whispered once he got his sobs under control. He felt Sasuke's breath hitch and could feel Sasuke's heart beat just a little bit faster. He could feel the tears stinging at the corners of his eyes.

Sasuke looked down at Naruto after his confession, a sad smile on his face.

_If you can wait till I get home, _

_Then I swear to you that we can make this last. _

_(La la la) _

"I love you too Naruto." Sasuke lightly kissed Naruto's forehead. "I love you so much, Naruto." A kiss was placed on Naruto's temple. "I love you." A kiss on his whiskered cheek. "So, so much." He captured Naruto's lips in a passionate kiss, letting his feelings pour into the kiss.

_If you can wait till I get home, _

_Then I swear come tomorrow, this will all be in our past. _

_Well it might be for the best._

Naruto kissed Sasuke with just as much passion. When they pulled apart, there was mutual understanding between the two. Sasuke gave a small smirk and Naruto blushed slightly under Sasuke's gaze.

_And hey sweetie, _

_Well I need you here tonight, _

The two entered into another passionate kiss and Naruto quickly opened the door to his apartment door, still kissing Sasuke.

Sasuke closed the door behind them. And without breaking the rhythm of their passion, they headed into Naruto's room. He gently pushed Naruto on the bed and the two of them quickly ripped off their clothing.

_And I know that you don't wanna be leaving me_

_Yeah, you want it, but I can't help it. _

_I just feel complete when you're by my side, _

_But I know you can't come home till they're singing_

_La, la la la, la la la, _

_Till everyone is singing. _

_La, la la la, la la la._

After making love, the first time for the both of them, Sasuke held Naruto in his arms. The two of them soaking in the other's presence.

"Sasuke," Naruto moaned softly as he felt Sasuke gently kissed and nipped at the back of his neck. "Please."

_If you can wait till I get home, _

_Then I swear to you that we can make this last. _

_(La la la) _

_If you can wait till I get home, _

_Then I swear come tomorrow, this will all be in our past. _

_Well it might be for the best._

"Naruto, I love you." Sasuke couldn't stop saying the phrase. He felt like without reassuring him, or more like himself, Naruto wouldn't be waiting for him.

Naruto slowly turned to face Sasuke. "I love you so much, Sasuke. I know I'll wait for you, but," he swallowed the lump in his throat, and though he knew the answer, he still had a sliver of hope, maybe he could change Sasuke's mind. "But do you really have to go?"

_You know you can't give me what I need. _

_And even though you mean so much to me,_

"Naruto, I really do love you so much." Sasuke started, he frowned. He didn't want to be having this conversation with his boyfriend. He wanted to spend the night with his boyfriend, forever, never leaving his side and being able to make love every hour of the night. But avenging his clan has always been, and always will be, his ultimate goal in life.

"But I have to do this, Naruto. I have to kill my brother. but I swear to you, I'll come back." His eyes pleaded with Naruto to end the conversation.

_I can't wait through everything, _

_Is this really happening? _

_I swear I'll never be happy again. _

_And don't you dare say we can just be friends. _

_I'm not some boy that you can sway. _

_We knew it'd happen eventually._

Naruto did drop the topic, but he frowned as Sasuke sat up in bed. "Sasuke?"

Sasuke wordlessly picked up his clothes and stayed silent.

"You, you can't be going now, right? Stay the night, I swear I won't bring it up again." He sat up and winced, his backside aching from the activities that they just recently finished.

Sasuke turned to look at him, sorrow etched into his handsome features as he finished dressing. "I'm sorry Naruto, I only wanted to come say goodbye. I didn't-" he stopped and ran his hand through his hair. He looked down at the floor and back up at Naruto. "I didn't want to make this harder than it needed to be. I'm sorry, Naruto."

Naruto bit his lip and tried to smile back at Sasuke. "I understand."

Sasuke headed towards the door. Before leaving the room, he turned back to look at Naruto once more.

Tears were once again falling steadily from his eyes. "Come back to me, bastard. I love you."

Sasuke smiled back. "I love you too."

_La, la la la, la la la,_

_Now everybody's singing._

_La, la la la, la la la,_

_Now everybody's singing._

_La, la la la, la la la,_

_(If you can wait till I get home)_

_Now everybody's singing._

_La, la la la, la la la,_

_(Then I swear we can make this last)_

_Now everybody's singing._

Once Naruto heard the front door of his apartment close, he burst into tears, pulling his knees up to his chest and hugging them tightly.

Sasuke heard the initial start of Naruto's cries and immediately had to resist the urge turn around and comfort his boyfriend. He let the tears fall this time as he headed towards the gates of Konoha and to finish his revenge so he could head back to his love.

_La, la la la, la la la,_

_(If you can wait till I get home)_

_Now everybody's singing._

_La, la la la, la la la,_

_(Then I swear we can make this last)_

_Now everybody's singing._

_La_

October 10, Naruto's 19th birthday and five years after Sasuke left Konoha, was a bit more lively than usual in the village of Konoha.

As Naruto left his apartment in the early afternoon to treat himself to a ramen lunch at Ichiraku's, he noticed more people were hurrying through the streets. He shrugged it off and headed to the small ramen stand.

When he reached Ichiraku's, he noticed Sakura and Sai were there.

"Happy birthday, Naruto!" Sakura shouted as she smiled brightly at him. "Lunch is on Sai today!"

Sai looked at her shocked before quickly turning to face Naruto. "Y-yeah, I guess so." He smiled nervously at the blonde.

Naruto laughed heartily. "Thanks guys." He sat down on a stool and ordered three bowls of miso ramen. There was a small commotion outside and the three of them turned to look. "What's happening today? Some kind of festival or something?"

Sakura shook her head. "I'm not sure, but I know we all have a special surprise for you today. You'll meet up with us later?"

Naruto's order was placed in front of him. "Yeah of course." He quickly started to eat his ramen.

"Alright, well meet us at the training grounds then. Bye!" Sakura quickly stood up and grabbed Sai's shirt.

Naruto watched in mild confusion as the pink-haired kunoichi quickly disappeared with the dark haired boy. He shrugged it off and resumed his meal.

Later in the evening, Naruto headed towards the training grounds. "Sakura? Sai?" The training grounds were empty. He looked around confused. "Didn't they a surprise for me?" He lightly scratched at his head.

"Happy birthday." A deep voice called out from behind him.

Naruto's eyes widened. He knew that voice, he could place it anywhere. His eyes started to water and he slowly turned around.

In front of him was Sasuke, a little bit taller and a more lean, his trademark smirk in place.

"Sasuke." Naruto whispered. "Is- is this for real?"

Sasuke slowly nodded and then, in a blink of an eye, he was on the ground with an 'oof'. The blonde haired ninja had tackled him and brought the two of them to the ground. Sasuke quickly took the opportunity to capture the blonde's lips in a kiss that showed Naruto exactly how much he missed the blonde. "I've missed you so much, Naruto."

"I missed you so much more." Naruto responded. He kissed Sasuke once again. "I love you so much, Sasuke."

"I love you too, Naruto." Sasuke said once the kiss was broken. "Get up, I want to go back to your place and show you exactly how much I love and miss you." The smirk was back in place.

Naruto blushed but quickly stood up, holding his hand out for Sasuke to take a hold of.

Sasuke stood up and brushed himself before pulling the blonde to his side, wrapping his arm possessively around him.

The two of them started to walk off the training grounds before Naruto abruptly stopped. "Naruto?" Sasuke questioned.

"I almost forgot, Sakura said she had a surprise for me here. Maybe I should wait for her?" Naruto asked nervously, wanting to go back to his place and spend time with Sasuke but also knowing how scary Sakura can get, didn't want to leave her standing there alone.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and sighed. "Naruto, its okay. Sakura will understand. Let's go."

Naruto shrugged. "If you say so." He smiled brightly at Sasuke before grabbing his hand and continuing the walk back to his apartment.

* * *

And here it is! I hope you guys enjoyed. I had a good time writing it. Kind of wish it was a bit longer, but I'm on a short time limit. Thanks again for reading and favorite if you'd like!

~tachiequillsluv


End file.
